emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmerdale Village Cemetery
' Emmerdale Village Cemetery' is the village cemetery which is situated behind Main Street in Emmerdale. It is the final resting place of many villagers who died during the shows run and before such as Jacob Sugden who died just days before the first episode, and any grisly murder victims such as Harry Mowlam and Carl King are buried in the cemetery. All the deceased members of the Sugdens are buried there as are deceased members of the Kings, Hathersage's, Dingles, Gimbels etc. History Beckindale cemetery was once in the churchyard of the old church. The cemetery dates back to Viking times. Many of the members of the original families of the village such as the Sugdens, Dingles, Pearsons and Verneys were buried here from the 1100s to present day. 1972- Since 1972 there has been many burials of characters over the years. The first onscreen burial was that of Jacob Sugden who was buried in Episode 1 (16th October 1972). His death marked the end of an era for the village of Beckindale. The village was bought into the 20th century. Since then there has been many villagers buried in the cemetery over the years such as Peggy Skilbeck, Pat Sugden, Elizabeth Pollard, Tom King, Max King, Carl King and Alan Turner. Notable burials Here is a list of notable bur ials in the cemetery, ordered by year of death. Those marked with an asterix have a photo of their grave in the gallery at the bottom of the page. *Jacob Sugden (1916−1972)* *Trash - The Tramp (??−1973) (Unmarked grave) *Peggy Skilbeck (1948−1973)* *Sam Pearson (1899−1984)* *Mary King (1941−1986)* *Harry Mowlam (??−1986) (Unmarked grave) *Pat Sugden (1944−1986)* *Jackie Merrick (1964−1989) (Unmarked grave) *Pete Whiteley (1963−1990)* *Bill Whiteley (1918−1991)* *Henry Wilks (1921−1991)* *Meg Armstrong (1934−1993)* *Wally Eagleton (1927−1993) (Unseen character) *Leonard Kempinski (1915−1993) *Elizabeth Pollard (1947−1993)* *Archie Brooks (1963−1993) (Memorial) *Mark Hughes (1973−1993) *Ben Dingle (1974−1994)* *Joe Sugden (1949−1995)* *Frank Tate (1937−1997)* *Vic Windsor (1958−1998)* *Butch Dingle (1972−2000)* *Sarah Sugden (1952−2000)* *Dave Glover (1973−1996) *Linda Fowler (1978−1997) *Rachel Hughes (1971−1999)* *Chris Tate (1963−2003) *Max King (1979−2005)* *Seth Armstrong (1926−2005) (Memorial) *Tom King (1939−2006)* *Len Reynolds (1937−2007) *Rosemary King (1946−2007)* *Matthew King (1970−2008) *Jack Sugden (1947−2009)* *Mark Wylde (1959−2010) (Unmarked grave) *Terry Woods (1957−2011) *Jackson Walsh (1989−2011) *Carl King (1973−2012) *Gennie Walker (1987−2013) *Alan Turner (1935−2013)* *Donna Windsor-Dingle (1985−2014) *Robbie Lawson (1990−2014) *Katie Sugden (1986−2015) *Val Pollard (1957−2015) *Edna Birch (1937−2016)* *James Barton (1969−2016) *Ashley Thomas (1961−2017) *Finn Barton (1992−2017) Plane Crash Victims On the 30th December 1993, an airliner heading onwards to Canada from Eastern Europe crashed on the village. Villagers killed were buried in the cemetery as was a few victims from the plane itself. Most were returned to their Eastern European country. *Leonard Kempinski *Archie Brooks (Memorial) *Elizabeth Pollard *Mark Hughes *Married daughter of Mr & Mrs Robolowski *Grandson of Mr & Mrs Robolowski Funerals conducted since 1972 This is a list of funerals that have been seen on screen or that have happened offscreen but were mentioned on screen. Funerals of villagers where the funeral was not seen or mentioned is not included in this list. *Jacob Sugden - 17th October 1972 *Trash - The Tramp (Ian MacIntyre) - February 1973 *Peggy Skilbeck - 23rd July 1973 *Wally Lumm - January 1975 *Harry Mowlam - March 1986 Gallery Emmie skilbeck twins grave.png|Peggy Skilbeck grave Emmie ben and butch graves.png|Ben and Butch Dingle graves Emmie mary king grave.png|Mary and Max King graves emmie jake sugden grave.png|Jacob Sugden grave emmie tom k grave.png|Tom King headstone emmie rosemary grave.png|Rosemary King grave emmie elizabeth grave.png|Elizabeth Pollard grave emmie frazza tate grave.png|Frank Tate grave emmie sam grave.png|Sam Pearson grave emmie meg grave.png|Meg Armstrong's grave emmie jack sugden grave.png|Jack Sugden grave emmie sarah sugden grave.png|Sarah Sugden grave emmie bizza whiteleey grave.png|Bill Whiteley grave emmie pete whiteley grave.png|Pete Whiteley grave DSCN0076.JPG|Alan Turner's grave. emmie cemetery 1974.png|The cemetery in 1974. emmie cemetery 1976.png|The cemetery in 1976. emmie rachel hughes grave.png|Rachel Hughes' grave. emmie cemetery 2013.png|The cemetery in 2013, on the day of Alan Turner's funeral. emmie edna grave.png|Edna Birch's grave. Emmie mowlam buried.png|Villain and murder victim Harry Mowlam is buried in March 1986. emmie grave of skilbeck twins.png|Sam and Sally Skilbeck twins grave. emmie alice memorial.png|Alice Dingle's grave. emmie chris coffin plate.png|Chris' coffin plate. 11th December 1963 to 17th September 2003. Emmie sarah grave.png|Another picture of Sarah Sugden's grave. Category:Buildings in Emmerdale. Category:Places in Emmerdale Village.